Alexandra Sunday
Alexandra is the daughter of the Archangel, Samael and the First Demon, Lilith. She is a Nephalem, an angel-demon hybrid. She is also the adopted daughter of Lauren and Jonathan Sunday. Biography Rise of the Fallen Alexandra was conceived by Samael and Lilith and was naturally their first born child. Samael for the first time felt love for one of his children and decided to send his daughter away from Hell and live a normal life with an adopted family, not wanting her to live among demons or hunted down by angels. Samael had placed Alexandra outside of an orphanage at the age of being six months old while also giving her a human heritage so that way her powers can be locked away until she reaches at her exact eighteenth birthday. Alexandra had six years living at the orphanage without knowing her real parents. Alexandra did not play with any of the other kids since she preferred to play by herself. Most of the times two couples have decided to adopt her but at the last minute, they decided not to when Alexandra was known for beating up the kids to the point of where they ended up with bloody noses or missing teeth. The reason why she done these things were because many boys or girls loved to tease her, which resulted in angering her and so many potential parents did not want to deal with a brutal kid, leaving Alexandra heart-broken. She believed no one would want to love her until one day the couple Jonathan and Lauren Sunday arrived and fell in love with her and did not care for the rumors about her. Alexandra spent the next 12 years with her adopted parents and lived a normal life. At her eighteenth birthday, Alexandra's powers slowly manifested as the first sight of being revealed was her ability to understand and speak in a variety of languages even she had no idea of how to speak or understand them, then she was able to communicate with animals as her pet dog, Icarus spoke to her. Personality Alexandra is an intelligent, clever, compassionate, sarcastic, brave, and slightly flirtatious girl. Alexandra takes pleasure in teasing so many boys at her school by speaking to them in a low, seductive tone to trick them into making themselves look like fools when she turns them down. She only does this because she's well-aware of all the guys just want to date her because of her looks and not for who she is. When Alexandra mentions the times she broke so many boy's hearts to Samael, her father respond in saying she got that from him and probably her mother since the two have been known for seducing many individuals, which disturbs Alexandra. Alexandra is one the smartest student in her entire school as she has always gotten straight A's and passed every class, even AP classes. Alexandra is not only smart but she loves to geek out when it comes to angels and demons. She loves having a conversation of angelic beings and what they stand for. She reveals to her best friend, Claire that she researched on the original stories of fables, the Grimm Brothers, disturbing her friend that she actually reads stories such as that but Alexandra merely shrugs. Alexandra loves learning various things, especially when she's given knowledge of how to perform angelic runes, magic, spells/rituals, and Necroscience from both of her parents. When Alexandra first learns that she can communicate with animals, specifically her dog, Icarus, she at first panicked and believed she had lost her sanity and tries to sleep it off, but much to her dismay, she can still understand and speak to Icarus. Afterwards she just merely accepts the fact of her new abilities and will now come to believe anything new thrown at her. Not much surprises her unless it's something very major and not minor such as monsters existing or ghosts. She simply said "eh." while shrugging. As she lived her at an orphanage, Alexandra was none for being a loner and did not play with any of the other kids, instead she loved to play in the forest full of flowers and small wildlife creatures. Because kids saw her as a loner and different from everyone else, they decided to pick on her, all boys and girls. When they got too close, Alexandra brutally beats them down. This could be either from her demonic heritage that causes her to become aggressive. Alexandra hated that she was different and no parent would want to adopt her until she was accept for who she was. She loved her adopted parents very dearly. Anyone else that she hold dear to, she would go through full length to give her own life to keep them safe. Alexandra as a teen is hardly one for getting angry, but when her powers and abilities finally manifest and she's angered, this awakens her angelic wrath state, causing her to become untamed and aggressive. When Samael placed her through his test and mocked her by calling her weak and pathetic. Alexandra unleashed her fury and began to overpower her father and brutally beat him to a bloody pulp and was ready to kill him, but not because for his taunts but for not being the father she needed, rather than she wanted. She of course tells him that she has incredible self-control, willpower and becomes merciful, showing that Alexandra can control her anger, even when she went full on Angelic Wrath State, which is impossible for all angelic half breeds to control as they lose themselves in this state. She coldly tells him that she'll never become such a monster and chooses not to kill Samael as she loves him, including expressing her sadness. Throughout her adventure and working alongside heaven, Alexandra loves to tease or mock her uncles and aunts and simply ignores their chatter of calling her an abomination or among other insults. She does show disrespect to Michael and does not bow down any individual, even when she first meets her grandfather, God. Equipment * Archangel Blade: Alexandra was given a weapon of an Archangel by her father, Samael. This weapon can harm or kill anything that is a Primordial Species Level Entity, but it needs to be function by an Archangel or a being that is half Archangel, Alexandra is part Archangel, so her weapon can function at it's full power. Alexandra customized her own Archangel Blade by turning the color gold variation into dark pink variation. * Nephalem Sword: Alexandra forges her own personal weapon for the final battle in the apocalypse. She blessed this sword with immense power to be on par or greater than any Primordial Level Weaponry. The sword can only be function by a Nephalem, otherwise it will only work like a standard angel blade. Powers and Abilities Alexandra is a Nephalem between the union of an Archangel and Blue-Eyed Demon. She is the strongest entity in all of creation and has the power that reaches the likes of the Primordial Beings who created everything. She can create and destroy whatever she sees fit, making her extremely dangerous. Very few beings can hardly stand up to her power. She is far more superior than an Arch-Nephilim and Arch-Cambion. The only beings that can actually defeat her are the seven Primordial Beings, Shards, or Demiurges. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Alexandra is the fourth strongest abstract entity in her universe, with only the first Primordial Beings that came into existence before creation, Shards, and Demiurges outmatching. She is an angel-demon hybrid and is stronger than any angel, demon, Nephilim, or Cambion. She is a child sired by the Archangel, Samael that is equal to the strongest Archangel in creation, Michael and strongest Greater Demon, Lilith. Alexandra is meant to be powerful than any of her parents just like other angelic or demon half breeds. What makes Alexandra immensely powerful is that she has the power to create or destroy creation, a level of power that is only known to be wielded by the Primordial Beings, Shards, and Demiurges. Alexandra may have started out young during the beginning of the story line, but over the past years, throughout her battles and powerful opponents, Alexandra continues to grow stronger and even challenge the likes of the Shards and Demiurges. She is a fierce individual and accomplish many feats that deny logic in existence. ** Cosmic Awareness: Alexandra throughout her journey, learns about many objects, beings, locations, magic/spells/rituals. She gains vast knowledge through her father, mother, uncles, and aunts. *** Angelic Rune Knowledge: Spending time with the Shadow Hunters, Alexandra has gain the understanding of using angel rune magic to augment her physical abilities to a higher degree. *** Necroscience: Inherited from her father, Alexandra has the understanding of the dead, death, and dying. *** Omnilingualism: Alexandra has the ability to speak, write, understand, and communicate in any language she's never heard of. She can communicate even in sign languages, illegible words, backward messages, and body language. She can communicate with animals which how she was able to understand and speak with her pet, Icarus. ** Creation: Alexandra has the power to create any object, being, location or anything into existence out of nothing. Anything that Alexandra creates will be tied to her existence, so if she were to die, everything she ever created will cease to exist. ** Destruction: Alexandra has the power to destroy everything that exist. She can destroy any object, being, location or anything of existence and erase it. When something is erase, it isn't dead, it's simply gone, as in it never existed in the first place. If she uses this power at a higher degree, she can erase something to the point of any individual except for the Primordial Beings, Arch-Nephilim, Arch-Cambion in creation not have any recollection of the thing that was erased. ** Energy Perception: Alexandra can detect or perceive all the energy that flows in a universe, even all of creation or existence itself. ** Ethereal Manipulation: Alexandra can manipulate Aether, the purest type of energy that flows in all of existence. She can utilize this power to further augment her powers and abilities ** Higher Consciousness: Alexandra can continue to evolve through her experience in battle. She will continue to grow stronger than before and there is no limit to how far her power will grow, making her the strongest entity in creation. ** Omnifarious: Alexandra can alter her shape or appearance down to small segments and recombine herself into anything she desires. Her power to change into anything is unlimited. *** Shape-Shifting: Alexandra can take on the form of any object or person, even creatures without limit. * Angelic/Demonic Manipulation: Alexandra can control all angelic and demonic beings just like Nephilims and Cambions. Her powers allow her to control even the likes of an Archangel or Archdemon. ** Angelic/Demonic Banishing: Alexandra can banish any angelic or demonic entity back to their respective realms or another dimension. ** Angelic/Demonic Possession: Alexandra can mind control the mental state of any angelic or demon entity and force them against their will from mind, body and spirit. * Astral Projection: Unknowingly by Alexandra, when she was still developing inside of Lilith, Alexandra had projected herself a physical form of a younger version of herself and met her real parents. Alexandra has no recollection of ever meeting her parents due of the fact that Samael wiped her memory. * Biokinesis: Alexandra can harm or disfigure an individual. She can place or remove injuries, aliments, or diseases, With this power, she can even alter a person's physiology and convert them into a whole new species. * Demonic Magic Knowledge: Learning from her mother Lilith, Alexandra can use dark arts to achieve many levels of feats such as empowering herself or revival spells. Alexandra is capable of using dark magic. * Dream Manipulation: Alexandra can manipulate a person's dream by altering, fabricating a fake dream or destroying it. She can leave one trap in a dream state for eternity. * Death-Force Manipulation: Inheriting from her father, Alexandra can manipulate the essence of death, meaning can can cause things to wither, rot, weaken, or die. She can request assistance from the dead if she wants to. This power will cause anything equal or stronger than a Primordial Species Level Entity to feel nauseous. * Elemental Manipulation: Alexandra can manipulate the basic elements of nature such as water, fire, earth, wind, or temperatures. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Alexandra has knowledge and experience since she was younger and the continues to improve through the extant training of Cassiel, Samael, Michael, and other individuals with expert fighting skills. She continues to learn on her journey. * Healing/Purification: Like angles, Alexandra can heal an individual from severe injuries, aliments, or diseases. She can cleanse any corruption from an entity such as the demonic and purify their essence. She can cleanse all that is evil. * Holy/Hellfire Manipulation: Like angels, demons, Nephilims, and Cambions, Alexandra can manipulate both fires of their respective realms. She can use this power to harm, kill or confine the angelic and demonic. * Immortality: Alexandra is part angel and demon. She can potentially live for a million, if not, billions of years without aging or withering. * Angelic/Demonic Immunity: Alexandra is part angel and demon, her heritage can counteract any weaknesses, her parents are normally vulnerable to, making it impossible to even harm her, much less kill her. She cannot be harmed by holy water, iron, and salt as she can touch them just fine like a regular human. Angel Runes meant to confine or weaken an angel cannot do the same to her as she can break through it just fine. She can walk on hallowed ground and a exorcism will not work since she is not a tortured soul. Alexandra can consume angel or demon blood just fine. She also cannot seem to lose her wings from feeling doubt or Metatron's spell. * Mental Manipulation: Alexandra can manipulate the mental state of an individual. All of their brain functions can be altered by mind controlling them or shutting the mind down. * Natural Weaponry: Alexandra can summon natural weapons from her body such as growing fangs, retractable claws. ** Enhanced Jaws: Alexandra has an incredible biting force that can tear a individual's arm off. This was mostly seen during her Angelic Wrath State. ** Retractable Claws: Alexandra can generate claws from her hands that can severely harm powerful entities such as angels. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Alexandra cannot be harm by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Since she doesn't have that many weaknesses, it's impossible to even harm her, but at her youngest, she can be harm by Primordial Species Level Entities. High Level Angelic or Demonic Weaponry can potentially harm or kill her. She took direct hits from Behemoth, the physically strongest entity in all of existence, who was also capable of reducing a Seraphim with a single punch down to a subatomic level. She traded blows and remain conscious, despite bleeding. * Nightmare Manipulation: Much like how she can do with dreams, Alexandra can manipulate a person's nightmares by altering, fabricating a fake nightmare or destroying it. She can leave one trap in a nightmare state for eternity. * Poison Emission: Alexandra can emit a wave of poison in a certain area and cause severe harm to a group of individuals. When she's upset or angry, she causes all the plant life to rot. * Reality Warping: Alexandra can distort the fabrics of reality and alter what is logic in the universe. She can create objects or beings out of thin or even her own pocket dimension. * Regeneration: Alexandra's body can heal from any severe injury in only a short amount of time. Her body will be capable of burning out any magic/spell effects. * Resurrection: Like angels, Alexandra has the power to resurrect any individual from their proper realm of deceased. She can revive angels, demons, deities, humans, or any entity. A being that is erased from creation cannot be resurrected since it does not exist. * Advanced Smiting: Like angels, Alexandra can burn any individual's insides and soul or essence by verbally, hand gesture, or thought. Once she's at full maturity, Alexandra can smite any individual without problems, even an Arch-Nephilim, Arch-Cambion, Shards, and Primordial Species Level Entities. * Soul Absorption: Alexandra can channel the power of a soul into her body and augment her powers and abilities to a high degree. * Space-Time Manipulation: Alexandra can manipulate the space-time continuum, meaning the forces of time and space. With time, she can travel or freeze time itself. She will not be affect by a time freeze and can move freely. For space, she can fabricate a pocket dimension or open portals to other realms infinitely. ** Spatial-Temporal Lock: Alexandra is immune to time and space, meaning she can exist out of these two and from their effects. If someone where to travel back in time and alter history by killing a younger version of herself, she will continue to exist and what will happen to that timeline of the version where she dies, it creates another timeline. Alexandra will be able to remember and altered history events and will not forget about them. If she happens to be in an area that explodes, she can exist out of space as well. * Super Stamina: As of right now, Alexandra does require food, water, sleep, and oxygen to sustain herself, but once she grows older and stronger, she'll have no need for these things. Alexandra can exert herself in prolong harsh activities and will not tire. * Super Strength: Alexandra possesses immense physical strength that allows her to overwhelm any supernatural entity. At her youngest, while she was still learning, she could be matched by an Archangel, but after she grows stronger, she'll be able to overwhelm any Archangel. The only beings that will be capable of physically overwhelm her would by the Primordial Beings, Shards, Demiurges, Nephesh (Imperius), and Behemoth. * Supernatural Concealment: Alexandra can prevent anyone from tracking her presence. She can hide from the likes of a Primordial Species Level Entity such as an Archangel. Only Primordial beings, angel/demon half breeds can track her down. Alexandra will not be found unless she wants to. Samael and Lilith have a psychic connection with their daughter and can find her, regardless of how well she conceals herself unless Alexandra is at a location heavily covered in angelic runes meant to conceal one's presence. ** Invisibility: Alexandra can cloak herself from human or supernatural sight. * Supernatural Perception: Alexandra can perceive the true visage all of supernatural entities, even through glamour. ** Mediumship: Alexandra can perceive and communicate with the deceased spirits. * Swordsmanship: Alexandra was trained how to use sharp weaponry by Cassiel. Alexandra's swordsmanship continue to improve after she trains with the best master swordsman such as Michael or Samael. * Telekinesis: Alexandra can move objects or beings with her mind. * Telepathy: Alexandra can read or sense the mind of an individual. She can communicate individual through a mental link. * Twilight Manipulation: Alexandra can manipulate the forces of light and darkness of the universe. Alexandra can utilize her light and darkness powers for energy projectile or tendril-based attacks. * Weapon Manipulation: Much like angels and Nephilims, Alexandra can manifest a primary Flaming sword whenever she wants but she must concentrate on it so it can appear. ** [[Flaming Sword|'Flaming Sword:']] A primary sword ignited in holy fire can harm or kill all younger angels, demons, deities, monsters and other supernatural entities. * Weather Manipulation: Alexandra can manipulate the four main factors of the weather. She can cause severe natural disasters, capable of wiping out the earth. * Wing Manifestation: Alexandra can unfold her wings for battle or flying. They carry special powers that allow her to travel various location without limit. ** Dimensional Travel: Alexandra can travel between different realms in a universe or the entire universe itself. She will not have any limit of where she wants to go. ** Flight: Alexandra can unfold her wings to fly. Vulnerabilities Despite being immensely powerful, Alexandra has a few vulnerabilities, but they can hardly harm or try to destroy her. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angelic Wrath State: Like Nephilim, when Alexandra is furious, her powers become unstable. She is able to unleash any hidden dormant powers she normally isn't capable of utilizing in her normal state and she would be capable of overwhelming the strongest entities while in this state. The drawback is that she can blackout or is left extremely exhausted. This does go away when she becomes much more mature and is use to wielding so much power very often. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can only severely harm Alexandra. It causes aggravating poison effects on a Primordial Species Level. * Magic: Magic or spells can affect Alexandra's body by harming or restrain her for only a short while. She can be mislead by illusions, confine, or banished, depending on the level of magic used. Primordial Level Magic can potentially cause serious damage. * Mark of Cain: '''The Mark of Cain can corrupt Alexandra and fill her with blood lust to kill if she bears it. The Mark can potentially kill her due of one of it's powers being protecting the individual who bears the Mark from any attacks and returns the enemy's attack by seven fold. Alexandra will be severely harm if she uses powerful attack, but instant death attacks will kill her. Alexandra can be potentially banished as well and it will leave her in a weaken state where she will be on the level of a Seraphim. * '''Mortality: Alexandra had human DNA mixed with her heritage. While it does make her stronger than ever, it also makes her vulnerable to human needs such as food, water, sleep, or oxygen, but these needs will vanish as she grows older. Magic spells/rituals will have a much better affect on her than angelic or demonic beings. She can fall for illusions or intoxicated by poisonous spells, but her angelic/demon physiology will burn any after effects in just a few seconds. Destroying Beings * Cambion: A regular Cambion is only strong as a Hell Knight, which cannot match her, but when Lucifer walks the earth, every Cambion is supercharged and reach nigh-omnipotence level of power. One can overwhelm or destroy her if she is six years old or younger unless she is not in her Angelic Wrath State. An Arch-Cambion is a demon hybrid spawn by an Archdemon. One can destroy her on her eighteenth birthday unless she is also not in her Angelic Wrath state. When both reach full maturity, Alexandra is ten times stronger than one and can easily destroy an Arch-Cambion effortlessly. An Arch-Cambion can fend off against her until it's inevitable defeat. * Demiurge: A Demiurge is a child of a Primordial Being and mortal. A Demiurge is two or three times stronger than Alexandra and could overwhelm her, but it would not be an easy fight, more so if the Deimurge is a child of a Primordial Being that represents the aspect attribute of Light or Darkness, then Alexandra may potentially be able to beat a Demiurge. * Nephilim: Alexandra is currently stronger than any Nephilim, even one sired by a Seraphim, but an Arch-Nephilim is capable of destroyed her on her eighteenth birthday unless she is not in her Angelic Wrath State. When both reach full maturity, Alexandra is ten times stronger than one and can easily destroy an Arch-Nephilim effortlessly. An Arch-Nephilim can fend off against her until it's inevitable defeat. * Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can destroy Alexandra as they will always be above her in every way. Alexandra can at least moderately harm any of the Primordial Beings and hold her own for a short time. * Primordial Species Level Entities: An Archangel, Archdemon, Primal Beast, Necromancer, Chronotheist, Avalonian, Eldritch Horror, Horsemen, Protogenoi, and Guardians can potentially overwhelm and kill Alexandra while she is still growing stronger. Throughout her adventure, Alexandra equally matches a Primordial Species until when she reaches full maturity, she can easily destroy any Primordial Species without effort. When she faced off against her father, Samael, she entered her Angelic Wrath State and easily overwhelmed him to the point of being beaten to a bloody pulp. As a child, it's possible to overwhelm a Primordial Species just by being in her angelic wrath state. * Shards: An aspect piece of a Primordial Being is eight times stronger than her. Jesus Christ, Maura, and Mistress Death can overwhelm and kill Alexandra. For Maura as she is a shard of darkness and Jesus is a shard of light, Alexandra may potentially be able to defeat as she can manipulate light and darkness, but it still would not be an easy fight. Mistress Death would be capable of overwhelming her. Weapons * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can destroy Alexandra from existence and erase every aspect of her existence. * Primordial Level Weaponry: Primordial Level weapons such as an Archangel Blade, Archdemon Blade, Necro-Scythe, or King Oberon's Staff can harm or kill Alexandra if it strikes her vital organs. Gallery original.gif|Alexandra releasing an energy attack Mirror-mirror-M-019 14771 rgb1.jpg|Alexandra in Avalon fighting an Elf 25F89659-9ED4-41E2-91E4-D3DB46F42B81.jpeg|Alexandra's Customized Archangel Blade IMG_1474.JPG|Alexandra unfolding her wings for the first time Child Alexandra Sunday.jpeg|Young Alexandra as a Child Nephalem Sword.JPG|Nephalem Sword (Alexandra's Personal Weapon) Relationship Samael Alexandra's relationship with her father is estranged and from the beginning, full of hate. Alexandra wondered to herself for what reason both of her real parents sent her away from Hell (Edom), and when she learned of Samael's offspring's reputation, she became distraught that he has many children and does not care for them. She believed to be just like them, not being wanted, but in reality Samael for the first time saw something in her eyes when she was born. He saw Alexandra as his hire and even feel something for her. He went far to go behind Lilith's back and send her to earth where she can live like a human, something which no one could possibly believe Samael would ever do, despite him disliking humans. Samael does in fact care for his daughter as he sent Cassiel to keep an eye for her and whenever there was mention of someone threatening his child, Samael becomes cold and his mood darkens. When the two finally met, Samael teased with her and then tested her. Samael tested her abilities but having her fight him and in order for her to accept her powers and heritage. Samael went far enough to throw insults, calling her weak, including her adopted parents being pathetic. This results in Alexandra to go full on Angelic Wrath State and beat him to a bloody pulp. Alexandra throws the final punch that would have killed Samael but instead she targeted the ground and revealed that she won't kill him because she loves him as he is her father. Alexandra expresses her love in tears and pain that she knows that deep down, apart of Samael was afraid of raising her, but he did do what was best by giving her a normal life, to know what it means to be human. Alexandra always dream of what her parents were like and she couldn't have been more proud to be related to an Archangel, especially one that is her favorite. Lilith Unlike her relationship with Samael, Alexandra does not resent her true mother as Lilith does love her. Alexandra was shocked to learn that not only was her real mother the First Demon but she is also the First Human created by God. Lilith was left broken when she lost Alexandra and she learned Samael had a play in this, causing her to resent her lover, but she still cared for him. Many of her demonic children commented on how Lilith was never the same when Alexandra was taken from her. When Lilith learned Alexandra was indeed alive when her Owl came to report to her, Lilith was filled with hope and would do anything to get her child back. When the two meet for the first time, Lilith expresses her love and Alexandra is surprised that the First Demon can love. Lilith responds with demons can love like humans. Alexandra later asks if its possible she can live like a human. Lilith is disappointed as she does not like humans, but she allows her daughter to be anything she wants, she does point out that for Alexandra to try and be human would be impossible since she's not human and with her powers fully manifesting, it will make things difficult. The two spend months in Edom together, while on earth it is only a few days. Lilith teaches Alexandra how to use her demonic powers and magic. Alexandra feels happy that she is getting to know her mother, as the same can be said for Lilith. Things between them get tense when Lilith ends up killing Cassiel, angering Alexandra and shunning her mother but Cassiel is later revived and Alexandra forgives her but is disappointed, something that leaves Lilith sadden. Lilith only wants to see her daughter happy and is proud to die for her. Alexandra is in a way special than all her children since Alexandra was conceived by her and her lover, Samel, a person she loves dearly, making it all the more reason why Lilith loves Alexandra. Siblings Alexandra has many siblings due of the number of people her father and mother slept with. Alexandra has met everyone of them and named a few she considers to be her closest siblings and her favorite such as Adriel, Ardat Lili, Irdu Lili, Lilu, and Lilitu. Her least favorite and probably hated siblings are the ones that seek chaos such as Alastor, Abaddon, Samhain and the Ivory Sisters. Her relation with Cain is hard to pinpoint due of the fact that no one knows if he's actually the son of Samael or Adam, so it is unknown whether they're siblings or not. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:High Tier Demons Category:High Tier Angels Category:Nephalem Category:Rose of God Category:Bloodlines Category:Gateway to Purgatory Category:Fall of Heaven Category:Dawn of Revelation Category:Light and Darkness Category:Sacrilegious Wars Category:Main Characters Category:Rise of the Fallen Category:Hybrid Category:Archangels Category:Blue-Eyed Demons Category:Human Category:Half-Human